yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 139
"The Eyes Tainted by Darkness" '(闇に染まる眼, ''Yami ni Somaru Manako) is the one hundredth-and-thirty-ninth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis The next Duelists to challenge Zarc are Sawatari and a resurrected Crow. As the two try to call out to Yūya through their Dueling, Zarc seems to be shaken for a moment. However, as if shrugging off their attempt, Zarc then summons "Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes". And then, right before his eyes, Leo Akaba… Featured Duel Shingo Sawatari and Crow Hogan vs. Zarc Duel continues from the previous episode. Zarc has 7000 LP and controls "Supreme King Dragon Zarc" (4000/4000). He also has "Supreme King Gate Zero" (Right Pendulum Scale 0) and "Supreme King Gate Infinity" (Left Pendulum Scale 13) in his Pendulum Zones, and 2 cards in his hand. Shingo Sawatari and Crow Hogan both have 5 cards in their hand and 2000 LP. "Cross Over" is active on the field. '''Turn 12: Zarc As "Supreme King Dragon Zarc" destroyed an opponent's monster by battle, Zarc Special Summons two "Supreme King Servant Dragon" monsters in his Extra Deck in Defense Position. Zarc Special Summons two copies of "Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm". Zarc Sets three cards. Turn 13: Crow Crow Normal Summons "Black Feather - Kochi the Daybreak" (700/1500). As the only monster he controls is a "Black Feather" monster, Crow Special Summons "Black Feather - Gladius the White Night" (800/1500) from his hand via its own effect. Crow tunes his Level 3 "Gladius" with his Level 4 "Kochi" to Synchro Summon "Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower" (2600/2000) in Attack Position. As his opponent Synchro Summoned while Zarc controls "Supreme King Dragon Zarc", Zarc activates the effect of "Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing" in his Graveyard by Releasing two "Supreme King Servant Dragon" monsters he controls to Special Summon it in Attack Position (2500/2000). As "Clear Wing" was Synchro Summoned, Zarc activates its effect, negating the effects of all monsters his opponent controls, and destroying them. "Raikiri" is destroyed, but Crow activates "Black Feather Illusion" from his hand as a "Black Feather" Synchro Monster was destroyed. He Special Summons "Raikiri" from the Graveyard with its effects negated. "Raikiri" attacks "Clear Wing". As "Clear Wing" is battling, Zarc activates its effect to negate the attack, destroy the opponent's batting monster, and inflict damage to Crow equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. "Raikiri" is destroyed, but Crow activates "Black Feather Reverse" as he would take damage during a battle involving "Black Feather" monster. The battle damage is reduced to 0 and Crow can Special Summon a "Black Feather" monster from his Extra Deck with ATK equal to the damage he would've taken, which is 2600. Crow Special Summons "Assault Black Feather - Chidori the Light Rain" (2600/2000) in Attack Position. "Chidori" gains 300 ATK for each "Black Feather" monster in his Graveyard ("Chidori" 2600 → 3500). "Chidori" attacks and destroys "Clear Wing". Crow activates the effect of "Black Feather Illusion" in his Graveyard, banishing it to negate a Magic effect during a battle involving "Black Feather" monster. The effect of "Supreme King Gate Zero" is negated (Zarc: 7000 → 6000). Zarc activates his Set "Supreme King Dance", forcing "Chidori" to attack once again. "Chidori" attacks "Zarc" and is destroyed (Crow: 2000 → 1500 LP). As "Zarc" destroyed an opponent's monster by battle, Zarc Special Summons two copies "Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm" from his Extra Deck. As "Chidori" was destroyed, Crow can Special Summon a Winged-Beast type Synchro Monster from his Graveyard. Crow Special Summons "Raikiri" in Attack Position. Crow activates the effect of "Raikiri" to destroy cards on the field equal to the number of "Black Feather" monsters he controls. He tries to destroy "Supreme King Dance", but Zarc activates the effect of "Dance", preventing it from being destroyed by a card effect once per turn. Turn 14: Shingo Shingo activates "Abyss Actor - Devil Heel" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) and "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Abyss Actor - Big Star" (2500/1800), "Abyss Actor - Wild Hope", (1600/1200) and "Abyss Actor - Pretty Heroine" (1500/1000), all in Attack Position. As his opponent Pendulum Summoned Pendulum Monsters Zarc activates the effect of the "Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes" in his Deck, Releasing two "Supreme King Servant Dragon" monsters to Special Summon it. He Releases the two "Darkwurms" to Special Summon it in Attack Position (2500/2000). Shingo activates the effect of "Big Star" to add an "Abyss Script" from his Deck to his hand, once per turn. He adds "Abyss Script "Rise of the Demon King"". As a card was added to his opponent's hand outside of the Draw Phase, Zarc activates the effect of "Zarc" to destroy that card. Shingo activates the Continuous Magic Card "Abyss Script - Abyss Entertainment" and activates its effect, Releasing an "Abyss Actor" monster to Set an "Abyss Script" card from his Graveyard to his field. Shingo releases "Pretty Heroine" to Set "Rise of the Demon King". Shingo activates it, which lets him destroy cards on the field up to the number of "Abyss Actor" monsters he controls, with Zarc being unable to activate cards in response. Shingo tries to destroy "Zarc" and "Odd-Eyes", but the effect of "Odd-Eyes" causes the first Pendulum Monster card(s) on the field that would be destroyed to not be destroyed. Shingo activates the effect of "Abyss Entertainment" again, by releasing "Wild Hope" and Setting "Rise of the Demon King" again. Shingo activates "Rise of the Demon King" and tries to destroy "Zarc". As there are Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters in the Graveyards or banished, "Zarc" cannot be destroyed and is unaffected by any effect that would make it leave the field, so the effect fails. At this point, Leo Akaba joins the Duel, taking the intrusion penalty (Leo: 4000 → 2000 LP). Zarc activates the last effect of "Supreme King Dance", sending it to the Graveyard to force "Raikiri" and "Big Star" to attack "Zarc". "Zarc" destroys both monsters (Crow: 1500 → 100 LP, Shingo: 2000 → 500 LP). The effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubles all battle damage Zarc's opponent(s) take from battles involving a Pendulum Monster he controls (Crow: 100 → 0 LP, Shingo: 500 → 0 LP). Turn 15: Leo Leo activates "Spirit Collapse", paying 1000 LP (Leo: 2000 → 1000 LP) to send a Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck to the Graveyard. He sends "Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler". At this point Reiji Akaba joins the Duel, taking the intrusion penalty (Reiji: 4000 → 2000 LP). Zarc activates his Set "Supreme King Brutality" to look at Leo's hand and send a number of cards in it to the Graveyard, equal to the number of "Supreme King" cards he controls and inflict 300 Damage to Leo for each sent card. Zarc chooses to send "En Birds", "En Flowers", "En Moon", and "En Winds" to the Graveyard (Leo: 1000 → 0 LP). Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Zarc Shingo Sawatari Crow Hogan Leo Akaba Action Field Monsters destroyed by Zarc Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 3